


Sekai vs. Wild

by cute_sehunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_sehunnie/pseuds/cute_sehunnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and Sehun are really avid fans of Bear Grylls' "Man vs. Wild" (a wilderness survival show) and decide to film their own documentary about the wilderness - that is their dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sekai vs. Wild

"Sehun, I don't think it's working!" Jongin says in frustration as he fumbles on the handheld camera pushing at the buttons and turning random knobs.

 

"It has to work though," Sehun pouts impatiently as he puts on his khaki vest with matching wide-brimmed, floppy hat all the while staring at Jongin with the camera, "I just charged it last night! Give it here, let me see!"

 

Jongin passes the device to Sehun then glances at himself in the nearby mirror to adjust his similar outfit. It was only a couple of weeks ago that he and Sehun had discovered the awesomeness that was "Man vs. Wild" starring their newest and already most favourite sunbaenim, Bear Grylls.

 

And now, after purchasing a heap of definitely necessary for survival equipment from ebay, they both felt inspired and ready to follow into their sunbaenim's footsteps and make their own documentary of their journey through the wilderness - though in their case, they were confined to their dorm room -  because when they begged their managers if they could do it outside (their initial request was to go to the Amazon) they were turned down with a definite "No".

 

"Oh! Oh! Jongin! Hurry up and get over here! The camera's working now!" Sehun shouts excitedly despite Jongin being only an arm's length away.

 

"Oh yeah! Here we go!" Jongin says, as he fist bumps Sehun and takes the camera from him to hold it up showing both their faces, "And... ACTION."

 

"Hi, I'm Sehun!"

 

"And I'm Kai."

 

"But his real name's Jongin though…" Sehun interrupts with playful smile, poking at Jongin innocently.

 

"Sehun don't!" Jongin pouts back, already forgetting about the camera continuing to record, "I want to use my cool name!"

 

"Then I want to use my cool name too!"

 

"But Sehun is already your cool name!"

 

"It is?" Sehun considers for a moment, "Then what's my uncool name?"

 

"Uhh… I don’t know… Thehun?"

 

Sehun scowls, making Jongin jerk back a little to give himself a head start in case Sehun decided to unleash his maknae wrath onto him.

 

"But that's not fair! Thehun is just the same as Sehun, except with lisp-y goodness! I want a better uncool name!"

 

"Oh… um… How about we think of a good uncool name for you later then?" Jongin asks apprehensively.

 

"Really?" Sehun smiles excitedly and Jongin nods back with a grin, "Okay!"

 

"Okie dokie! Now that we got that sorted, shall we take it from the top? And… ACTION!"

 

"Hi, I'm Sehun!"

 

"And I'm Kai! And we're going to show you what it takes to get out alive  from some of the most dangerous places on earth."

 

"We have to make it through a heap of challenges in the sorts of places you wouldn't last a day without the right survival skills," Sehun explains with big arm movements to emphasise his point.

 

"And now, we're in South Korea, in a highly secret location more than 10 metres above sea level where nobody has ever dared to explore," Jongin says trying to build up the suspense.

 

Sehun nods and continues, "Join us, as we show you our encounters with the wildest creatures known to man, and travel deep into the unknowns of the world, putting mind and body to the ultimate test."

 

"You're now watching... Sekai vs. Wild!" they say together with enthusiasm, "Dun dun - dun dun!"

 

\-----

 

"There we go!" Jongin says to the camera as he heaves an object across the floor, "As you can see, Sehun and I have collected the best materials that we could gather out here in the wilderness so that we could make a shelter."

 

"It is vitally important that when in the wild, you have a safe place to sleep!" Sehun says and proceeds to point out a cleared out area of their dorm where they were going to build a fort, "And in order for it to be safe, you may need to set up some extra precautions such as traps, to keep away the potential predators!"

 

"So now that we have everything ready, all we have to do is build the fort!" Jongin says, already beginning to position chairs and blankets whilst Sehun whisked himself in and out of bedrooms with armfuls of his member's belongings.

 

\-----

 

It was about lunchtime when Yixing and Minseok walk into the dorm after vocal practice to find a massive pile of god knows what in the middle of their dorm.

 

"What is it?" Yixing says as he slowly walks over to the mound.

 

Minseok follows suit, peeling off the top layers which appeared to be a week's worth of laundry, "I don't know bro, but it doesn't look good!"

 

"Hey…  isn't that Ace up there?" Yixing points to the very top, "And wait, isn't that Chanyeol's guitar and Luhan's soccer ball and… oh my gosh, even Joonmyun's wallet is up there?!"

 

"What the hell is going on?" Minseok glares, as he attempts to pull out his award from the singing competition he participated in years ago, "Why is our stuff piled up like this? Are we moving dorms or something, cause they could've at least put this stuff in boxes!"

 

Yixing nods to agree after having dug out his favourite backpack, "Something fishy is going on here!"

 

As if on cue, they hear a muffled scream from the other side of the giant mound. They both run to find Jongdae tied up with thick ropes to a pillow with a handkerchief in his mouth. Minseok unties him quickly as Yixing just continued to stare at the strange predicament they were in.

 

"Who did this to you?" Minseok shouts, panic evident in his voice.

 

Yixing, who had finally gotten his senses back continued to fire questions at Jongdae who was still a little overwhelmed to speak. "Are there people trying to kidnap us or something?"

 

Jongdae just chuckles at their worried faces once he was able to breath steadily again, "Nope, unfortunately that's not what happened. It's just…"

 

"Just what?" Minseok presses, eyebrows still knit together.

 

"It was just Jongin and Sehun," Jongdae finishes a matter-of-factly, as if it was normal for stuff like that to happen.

 

"Ohh… okay… but why? Did they make this too?" Yixing says, with a hand pointing in the direction of the unidentifiable mound.

 

"Yep, that was all them too…" Jongdae sighs, "Something about 'Sekai vs. Wild, dun-dun dun-dun!'" he imitates.

 

"Sekai vs. Wild?" Minseok ponders, "Oh gosh, they got ideas from that wilderness survival show they've been watching…"

 

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Jongdae agrees as he checks his arms for any signs of rope burn, "They pretty much pounced on me claiming I was a some species of monk…"

 

"Jongin! Jongin, quick! Those two creatures over there have let the funky funky chen monkey escape!" Sehun shouts from across the room.

 

"How many times do I have to tell you that my cool name is Kai!" Jongin whines in frustration before running forward in the direction Sehun was pointing.

 

"Oh hell no, this isn't happening again!" Jongdae shouts as he sprints away with Yixing and Minseok in tow towards the kitchen, only to fall over one of the traps that was prepared earlier.

 

"Aha! We caught them!" Jongin announces happily as Sehun hands over the rope for him to tie them up.

 

Sehun, who was holding the camera in his other hand, directs it at the trio on the floor to document their capture, "As you can see we have now managed to catch a monkey, a wild horse and a squirrel. They were all posing as threats to our safety so it was absolutely necessary to tie them up!"

 

"Necessary my ass!" Jongdae argues back, "I was just sitting on the bloody couch!"

 

Jongin looks towards the furious Jongdae and looks like he's about to apologise but instead pats his head and says, "There there, funky funky chen monkey, you need to use your inside voice okay? Poor squirrel and horse over here are gonna be deaf cause of you!"

 

Jongdae gurgles in anger as Minseok tries to calm him down from beside him. Yixing, who was still confused by everything that happened just pouts as he stares at the ropes tying him to the others and watches Sehun and Jongin walk away.

 

"Hey! Wait! Don't leave!" Yixing cries out, sparking a little hope in Minseok and Jongdae's eyes, "Can I at least be a unicorn instead? I don't wanna be a horse!"

 

Minseok and Jongdae sigh in defeat.

 

\-----

 

When Kris comes back from his schedule later in the day, it was eerily quiet in the dorm and all the lights were switched off.  He immediately catches on to the strange atmosphere and was about to call out to the members to find out what was going on when a hand covers his mouth and pushes him onto the nearby wall.

 

"Luhan? What the hell?" Kris grumbles angrily underneath the hand muffling his voice.

 

"Shh…" Luhan whispers back, eyeing the hallway to see if they had caused  attention to themselves, "Just stay still and stay quiet!

 

Kris obeys in bewilderment, unsure of what kind of situation they were in.

 

"Are there people trying to rob us or something?" Kris manages to whisper after a few minutes of just observing the dorm from the hallway they were in.

 

Luhan shakes his head and sighs, "Sehun and Jongin are out to capture everyone."

 

"Wait… what? Why?"

 

"I don't really know either but when I got here I saw Yixing, Minseok and Jongdae tied up and dragged across the floor into one of the rooms."

 

"Okay then. But I don't have time for this stupid game, can't I just go over to my room or something? I promise I won't disturb… Wait, Luhan do you hear that?"

 

"Huh, what is it?" Luhan whispers, eyes quickly surveying their surroundings.

 

"It sounds like Sehun…" Kris says, pulling on Luhan's arm, "Here… listen."

 

"Jongin and I are now in a cave to collect water for our survival," Sehun says as he fills up his bottle from the tap in the kitchen.

 

"It's important to be very careful in areas like this because it's very dark and there are a lot of dangerous creatures!" Jongin continues to narrate as they walk out towards the hallway Luhan and Kris were in with a torch in hand.

 

"Jongin… Jongin… I think I see something staring at us from over there!" Sehun informs.

 

"Oh shit, I think they know we're here!" Luhan panics as he sees the torch light move closer in their direction.

 

"Shh… Just follow my lead!" Kris says as he knelt down on all fours and starts crawling.

 

"Sehun, I don't think there's anything over there!" Jongin announces after finding nothing with his torch.

 

Kris chuckles at his success at escaping and turns around to fist bump Luhan only to find the other trapped underneath a laundry basket held down by a smirking Sehun.

 

"Jongin! I caught the deer!" Sehun rejoices happily.

 

"Run! Kris! Run!" Luhan shouts, "Save yourself!"

 

Kris hastily scrambles up onto his feet, looks back once more at the hopeless Luhan and runs to the safety of one of the rooms.

 

Making it to the closest one, he quickly closes the door behind him and breathes out a  sigh of relief.

 

"Oh look guys! Kris is here!" Minseok announces with a smile despite still being tied up.

 

Jongdae just looks at him and grins, "Looks like you've just seen Jongin and Sehun! You're lucky they haven't put you in ropes too!"

 

Yixing nods, "What are you supposed to be by the way. I'm a unicorn, Jongdae's a monkey…"

 

"Correction! I am a funky funky chen monkey!" Jongdae clarifies and Yixing rolls his eyes.

 

"And I'm supposedly a squirrel," Minseok says unamused, "And you are?"

 

Kris looks at them and realises that this was a serious question, "Umm, I don't know… Luhan's a deer but they didn't say anything about me…"

 

"Oh I see…"

 

"But I'm probably something like a lion or a wolf anyway! Cause those animals are like awesome and scary!" Kris muses out loud with a smile.

 

"Sehun! What are we going to do with the dragonfly that just escaped?" they hear Jongin's voice from outside the door.

 

"Meh, oh well! It's not like a dragonfly can hurt us anyway, they're like tiny."

 

Jongdae immediately starts bursting out in fits of laughter upon hearing that and only just managed to huff out, "Kris… is... dragonfly!" every so often whilst pointing at a disappointed Kris.

 

"At least you can fly?" Yixing says to try to comfort him.

 

Kris pouts and stomps off to sit on one of the beds in the corner of the room, "I refuse to be a dragonfly…"

 

\----

 

It wasn't until after they had managed to move the deer into the cave of dangerous animals that Jongin had felt his stomach growl in hunger. Being in the wild was definitely hard work.

 

"Sehun, what are we gonna eat?" Jongin whines whilst rubbing his stomach, "I'm hungry!"

 

Sehun turns to look at his partner whilst lowering his binoculars and shrugs his shoulders, "I dunno, I guess we have to hunt or something… and cook it over a fire!"

 

Jongin frowns back. That sounded like it would take too long.

 

"Oh but I'm sure I've seen Bear Grylls sunbaenim eat uncooked stuff as well!" Sehun adds optimistically as if reading Jongin's mind, "You know, like tree bark and stuff…"

 

Jongin sticks out his tongue and kind of gags as he sees Sehun give an experimental sniff and nibble on a nearby wooden chair, and nod at it approvingly, "I think we could eat this!"

 

"Nevermind, I'll find us something to eat!" Jongin offers and quickly pulls Sehun away before the other began to gnaw at the wood again.

 

\----

 

Finally returning to the dorm after an exhausting day of work, the last place Joonmyun wanted to be in was the kitchen, which was inevitably the place he got pulled into by Kyungsoo because his partner for dinner duty, Yixing, was no where to be found. 

 

"Are you sure he's not just around here somewhere?" Joonmyun clarifies.

 

"Yeah I checked everywhere already… I even called his phone but nope, no Yixing hyung anywhere! Though I don't know why one of the bedrooms are locked at the moment…"

 

"Hmm, that's strange! Where are the others? Most of them should be home by now."

 

Kyungsoo lifts his head up from where he was frying some eggs and eyes the empty dorm. "I actually don't know. I haven't seen anyone since our schedule we had this morning," he says as he plates up the eggs and places them on the counter.

 

Joonmyun shakes his head in confusion, filling up bowls of rice as he tried to figure out what exactly was going on.

 

"Do you think they got kidnapped?" he suddenly gasps dropping the rice scoop onto the floor.

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widen more than his usual wide and clasps his hand to his mouth, "No way! That's not possible!"

 

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Joonmyun sighs with relief, "managers should have noticed and told us by now!" he says as he bends over to pick up the scoop.

 

Just then, the doorbell rings and they hear a man shout out about a delivery.

 

"Did you order food?" Joonmyun asks, as he follows Kyungsoo to the door.

 

"If I ordered dinner then I wouldn't be cooking, now would I?" Kyungsoo just replies casually as he opens the door to find a man holding out a box of chicken.

 

Kyungsoo looks at the box and sighs, "We didn't order any chic-" but suddenly stops when a body crashes into him, takes the box of chicken from the hands of the delivery man and dashes out of the corridor just as quickly.

 

"What was that?" Joonmyun questions as he pokes his head in the direction of the living room to get a hint of who it was that took the chicken.

 

"Don't know! But someone obviously ordered the chicken," Kyungsoo says grumpily as he heads back into the kitchen, whilst rubbing the shoulder that would probably bruise later from the collision.

 

Joonmyun turns to follow, only to hear a loud cough from the door way. He realises the door is still open and the delivery man still standing there.

 

"That'll be 15,000 won," the man says with his hand out to receive the money.

 

Joonmyun looks at the man, confused for a second, before realising that he has to pay for the chicken. He exhales loudly and grumbles as he makes his way over to the strange mound in the middle of the dorm and reaches for his wallet in amongst all the other members belongings. He pulls out a few bills and passes it to the man, before closing the door and leaning his back onto it.

 

Joonmyun breathes in and out a few times whilst closing his eyes, wondering what on earth he did so wrong in his past life to deserve being in charge of such an odd bunch of people.

 

"Inner peace Joonmyun," he whispers quietly to himself, "You need to find your inner peace," before he puts on a brave face and treks into the living room.

 

It doesn't take long for him to hear the savage sound of people munching obnoxiously on what he supposes is the fried chicken he paid for. He squints, as if it will make his hearing better, then tries to follow the sound that leads into the dining room. Joonmyun peaks his head out from the entryway to avoid being seen by potentially dangerous people. Instead, what he finds is a ridiculous looking Sehun and Jongin squatting underneath the dining table in amongst the chairs. They're ripping through the chicken like cavemen, getting more meat on their faces than their mouths that makes Joonmyun wince from the uncleanliness.

 

"As you can see," Jongin says into the camera that had been placed on one of the chair seats, "we have managed to find, kill and cook up a chicken! It tastes amazing after a long day with nothing but water and some tree bark that Sehun found earlier!"

 

He continues to chew with his mouth open in front of the camera until Sehun decides he had something to add.

 

"It was really difficult to catch it since it was being guarded by two blue footed boobies! I think they must've mistaken it as their chick or something so they were ready to attack us to protect it!" Sehun says as he inhales the chicken messily and turns to his partner, "Right, Jongin?"

 

Jongin doesn't seem to be listening, however, and was currently giggling to himself with his drumstick in hand, "hehehe… boobies!" he laughs, as his face slowly became more red as he tried to stay serious in front of the camera.

 

Sehun starts to chuckle with him though, finding Jongin's laughter infectious. He starts poking Jongin's body and whilst giggling "boobies" with every poke, making Jongin laugh even more and instigating a poking war.

 

Joonmyun, who was still peaking in from the doorway, just shakes his head at the whatever Sehun and Jongin were doing. He was going to scold them for their strange behaviour but decided that it wasn't even worth his time and stress. As long as those two weren't doing anything to interfere with EXO then everything should be okay, he tried to convince himself.

 

"It's a good way to exercise their imagination!" Joonmyun whispers to himself in assurance, "Yep that’s right, it'll nurture their growth!" he says nodding as he walks away back towards the kitchen, pretending he didn't see anything.

 

\----

 

When Chanyeol awakens from his nap after Kyungsoo calls him for dinner, he didn't expect to feel his face tighter than usual. He tries to wriggle his nose and make shapes with his mouth to try and identify what was causing the weird sensation. He crosses his eyes to focus on his nose and squeals with shock when he finds that he appears to have 3 noses instead of just one.

 

Chanyeol starts to panic at the discovery and rolls off of his bed as quickly as possible, only to land on the hard wooden floor with a loud thump. He squeals again when landing on his bottom hurt much more than he thought it would. Slowly getting up from the ground, he tries to rub the soreness away from his rear end when he discovers the root of his pain.

 

"Why on earth is there an extension cord stuck on my butt?" he ponders out loud in confusion.

 

He attempts to pull it off but finds that it had securely been duct-taped onto his sweatpants multiple times.

 

"Ugh…" Chanyeol complains as he tries to turn his head to look at the damage the duct-tape will do to his pants.

 

"Byun Baekhyun, I will get you for this!" he shouts in irritation, assuming that Baekhyun was the mastermind behind the prank.

 

He's in the middle of stomping his way towards the door when he shocks himself with what he sees in the mirror. He had forgotten about the stretchy face feeling.

 

"What on earth is this?" he says, feeling even more annoyed than before as he touches the two empty toilet rolls that were attached with normal tape (thank god!) on either side of his nose.

 

He's about to peel off what he assumes are supposed to be tusks when suddenly his door flies open and he is ambushed to the floor, once again, unfortunately landing on that ridiculous new tail he was sporting.

 

"Ow, geez what was that for?" Chanyeol manages to shout from his painful position on the ground, looking at the culprit who tackled him.

 

Jongin glares back at him with a crazy look in his eye, before he flips Chanyeol onto his front and ties his arms behind his back, cheering with joy once he manages a successful knot.

 

"Sehun, guess what?" Jongin shouts excitedly as he holds out the camera and points it directly on Chanyeol's face, "I caught a Pumbaa!"

 

"Woo hoo, yes!" Chanyeol hears a whoop of delight that sounds awfully like Sehun from just outside the room door, and confirms this when Sehun pops his head in through the doorway with a smug smile on his face.

 

"Oh awesome, really?! Well that's perfect then cause I just caught Timone!" Sehun laughs as he walks into the room dragging Baekhyun by the legs to fist bump Jongin.

 

Chanyeol can't help but chuckle when he sees a worn out looking Baekhyun with a hanky in his mouth and his arms taped so that it would be stuck in the meerkat default arm position, whilst getting very intrusive close ups from Jongin's camera.

 

"Oh yeah!" Jongin says in a celebratory tone  whilst performing his happy dance, "We're eating dinner tonight Sehun!"

 

"Hell yeah we are!" Sehun agrees as he joins the happy dance, "We should've made Hakuna Matata our motto, we're so good at this survival thing!"

 

"Don't worry," Jongin comforts, "There's always our next episode!"

 

Baekhyun manages to spit out the handkerchief at this moment to scream, "Oh there is no way this is gonna happen again. You two aren't gonna live to make another episode once I get my hands out of this contraption!"

 

"That is one fiesty meerkat Sehun," Jongin says with his eyes on Baekhyun whilst blocking his ears, "I think we should eat him first."

 

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea!" Sehun replies with a grimace.

 

Baekyun starts vibrating in anger, "Chanyeol, help me out here!"

 

Chanyeol glances at Baekhyun, then sees Jongin and Sehun mouthing out threats and making actions with their hands from behind that could pretty much be interpreted as 'don't do anything stupid or you'll be first to be cooked and eaten'.

 

Chanyeol shivers with fear at the thought, "Um, Hakuna Matata?"

 

"Ugh, I'm doomed forever!" Baekhyun groans in defeat.

 

\----

 

Tao starts to rouse from his afternoon nap when he hears people hovering around him and poking him every so often. He keeps his eyes closed, but listens to the hushed voices of the people surrounding him to try to sus out what was going on.

 

"Okay," Sehun says in a whisper, "Here we have managed to find a very endangered species taking a nap in the forest. Can you guess what it is?"

 

Jongin flips the camera so that it films his own face and winks, "Yep, you guessed right! It’s a panda! The one we have found looks like it's in a terrible condition though!"

 

Jongin pouts dramatically at the camera for a good 30 seconds before Sehun loses patience and snatches it off him to film the footage himself.

 

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!"

 

Sehun just shrugs off the complaint and moves on, "As you can see, the panda is losing its colour! So Jongin and I, as great conservationists, are going to help this panda out and give it back some colour, aren't we Jongin?"

 

"Yes we are!" Jongin says as he shows the camera their extremely important panda saving equipment - black paint and paint brushes.

 

Tao wonders whether he should stop what was going on around him, but he was kind of interested to see (well mostly hear) what would happen next. He instantly regrets his decision to not do anything once he feels something wet on his face and all over his body.

 

Tao immediately opens his eyes to see a very concentrated Jongin and Sehun, with tongues poking out and all, painting black spots onto his body and face.

 

"Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing to me?" Tao squeals as he tries to avoid the paint brushes.

 

"The panda!" Sehun shouts, "It's alive! We did it Jongin, we saved it!"

 

"We did! We did!" Jongin hoots as he moves towards Sehun to give him a celebratory hug.

 

Tao watches as the duo focus the camera on themselves.

 

"I think our job here is done!" Sehun narrates with exaggerated happiness.

 

 Jongin wipes away fake tears of joy as he says, "We have done animal-kind a massive favour today and it shall be remembered!"

 

Tao sees them both approach his bedside, and wasn't prepared to be lifted off the bed and thrown into the air. Tao saw his life flash before his eyes, only to barely be caught afterwards and thrown up into the air again.

 

"Long live the panda!" They shout in unison, "Long live the panda!"

 

Tao loses his soul during the second throw and has never hoped so hard for the panda spirits to exist and to save him.

 

\----

 

Sehun remembers falling  asleep in the fort he and Jongin made earlier. However, when he opens his eyes he doesn't understand why everything suddenly seems so… upside down. And where was Jongin anyway, he swore that he fell asleep on top of the other because the floor was cold.

 

"Jongin...Hey Jongin...Where are you?" Sehun whispers, kind of afraid of the strange predicament he was in.

 

"Pst, Sehun!" He hears a hushed voice reply, "I'm right behind you! But you won't be able to see me cos we're tied up upside down!"

 

Suddenly everything clicked for Sehun and he realised that both his hands and feet were bound to a steel pole that was raised above the ground. He must've resembled a spit roast at the moment!

 

"Wait, Jongin! Why are we like this? What happened?" Sehun panics as he realises that its awfully uncomfortable being upside down.

 

"I don't know man!" Jongin says uneasily, "I woke up like this! You don't think that the animals… might've escaped… "

 

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!"  Jongdae taunts as he flicks on the light for the room and walks towards them, followed by the rest of the band.

 

"Wow! I don't know about you Jongdae, but I see some tasty looking things there!" Baekhyun cackles, "It looks like us animals have a lot of meat here to share! Am I right guys?"

 

The rest of them nod and laugh in agreement, each with an evil glint in their eyes as they see Jongin and Sehun whimper and try to untangle themselves from their position.

 

"Let us go!" Jongin yells, after multiple failed attempts at escaping.

 

"Nope, no can do! I was cramped under that stupid laundry basket for ages!" Luhan objects, "I can't let you go that easily!"

 

"And you guys called me a dragonfly!" Kris complains, looking extremely insulted and hurt, "A dragonfly… how can I be a teeny weeny dragonfly! Don't I mean more to you guys?"

 

Minseok pats Kris' back to comfort him as Junmyeon sighs and decides to address the ridiculous situation they were in.

 

"Look boys, I know you want to go on an adventure and be like Bear Grylls and all but…"

 

"Hyung!" Sehun whines, "You're ruining our documentary! We worked so hard to film all that and now we don’t have a nice ending!"

 

Joonmyun frowns after being disrupted, "Is that all you care about after you put your hyungs through so much trouble yesterday?"

 

"Yes!" They shout in unison without much thought.

 

"Ugh, you boys!" Joonmyun just huffs in annoyance, "Look, we'll end your documentary for you so that there will be no more of this wild stuff okay?"

 

"Oh but hyung…"

 

"No buts Sehun! It's either we film it or you get no ending to your documentary!"

 

"...fine!"

 

\----

 

Yixing holds out the camera and zooms in and out of Sehun and Jongin who are still hanging upside down on the steel pole like spit roasts.

 

"As you can see, if you aren't careful enough in the wild crazy things can happen!" Minseok narrates as Yixing continues to film.

 

"You need to make sure that if you come across any animals whilst on your adventure that you always treat them with respect and not poke and attack them" says Jongdae as Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Tao demonstrates this by poking Sehun and Jongin with sticks.

 

"It's also important to identify species correctly to ensure you don't insult the animals!" Kris adds in,"For example, calling an animal that is more similar to a wolf or a lion a dragonfly can really hurt people's feelings! I think…"

 

"Kris… Just let it go," Kyungsoo says calmly as he tries to speed up the ending.

 

"But I…"

 

"Kris…"

 

"Okay" Kris whimpers with a pout then mumbles, "It's not fair! Not. A. Dragonfly!"

 

Luhan sees the awkward situation and directs the camera to himself as he chuckles softly, "Anyway, thank you all for watching Sekai vs. Wild! We definitely won't see you next time!"

 

He then adjusts the  camera so that it panned out to show all of the members waving goodbye.

 

"Bye everyone, we hoped you enjoyed Sekai vs. Wild! The results ended with Wild -one, Sekai - zero. Dun dun, dun dun!"


End file.
